finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Lake Macalania
For the forest, see Macalania Woods. Macalania Lake is a geographical area of Spira in Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2. It is a frozen lake where one of Rin's Travel Agencies can be found. A magnificent ice palace, Macalania Temple sits atop the frozen waters. The Temple is located north of the Macalania Woods. Constructed primarily of ice, it sits atop the frozen Lake Macalania. Both the temple's fayth and its aeon are female. The High Priest of Macalania Temple is Maester Seymour Guado. Story ''Final Fantasy X'' Yuna and her guardians arrive to the snowy reaches of the lake and meet with Seymour's servant Tromell. They are ambushed by a group of Al Bhed who want to kidnap Yuna to stop her summoner's pilgrimage. The group's leader is Rikku's brother, and when she confronts him in her native tongue, she reveals her true heritage to Wakka. Yuna and her guardians destroy the Al Bhed's machina cannon and the Al Bhed retreat, but Wakka is upset with the revelation of one of Yuna's guardians being a heretic Al Bhed, and how everyone hid this from him. Tromell takes Yuna away to see Seymour at the temple while the others, bar Wakka who decides to walk, ride machina sleds to the temple. If Tidus rides with Rikku, she reveals she is Yuna's cousin and articulates in a roundabout way that Yuna will die if she continues her pilgrimage, but Tidus does not realize this. If Lulu travels with Tidus, he asks her if a human can ever become Sin, and she finally believes he is not from Spira. At Macalania Temple they learn from Jyscal's sphere that Seymour had killed his father to succeed him as Maester. Yuna, who has already prayed for the fayth and obtained Shiva, wishes Seymour would turn himself in for his crime, but they are forced into battle and Seymour is killed. Before Yuna can perform a sending, his body is taken away by Tromell, who brands Yuna's party traitors for killing a Maester. The party escapes the temple with the Guado guards in pursuit and fall through the ice after a battle with Wendigo, landing onto a dormant Sin that whisks them away. ''Final Fantasy X-2'' Following their banishment from Guadosalam, the diminished effect of the Guado's protection and the disappearance of the fayth caused the lake to melt, and the temple sank to the bottom of Lake Macalania. As such, the road ends at the Travel Agency and the temple is not accessible. Its aeon, Shiva, is fought in the Farplane rather than the temple as a result. O'aka XXIII bought the travel agency from Rin with money he borrowed from the Al Bhed. After the temple sank he was left with no customers and unable to pay his debt. Al Bhed come looking for him at the travel agency and O'aka escapes to the woods of Macalania. The Gullwings can chase him down and ask him to join them on the Celsius, or they can hand him over to the Al Bhed. If the Gullwings hand him over to the Al Bhed, O'aka is seen digging in Bikanel in an effort to pay off his debt. If the Gullwings take him aboard Celsius, O'aka sets up a shop and uses the money he makes to pay to the Al Bhed. If O'aka manages to pay off his debt before Chapter 3, he returns to the travel agency and reopens his shop, after the Gullwings save it from being taken over by fiends. His brother, Wantz, eventually joins him. Temple Aeon *Shiva (Ice-elemental) Locations *'Travel Agency' *'Macalania Temple' *'Frozen Lake and Icy trails to the temple' Secret Areas *'Macalania Lake bottom' Quests ''Final Fantasy X'' Affection Mechanics The character who rides the snowmobile with Tidus is decided by whoever has the highest value in the affection mechanics. Affection Mechanics is a hidden gameplay element that governs certain cutscenes and Tidus's actions with party members throughout the game decide the values assigned to his comrades. In Macalania, Tidus can ride the snow mobile either with Lulu, Rikku, Auron or Kimahri. Temple Trials A series of puzzles involving ice, the Destruction sphere of Macalania is needed to get Anima in Baaj Temple. What makes this temple unique is the fact that the trials are completed when leaving the Chamber of the Fayth after receiving the aeon. Dark Shiva Dark Shiva is an optional boss in the International, PAL and HD Remaster versions of Final Fantasy X. She guards the entrance to Macalania Temple when the party returns there after defeating Seymour Natus. Following the battle, Tidus is followed and ambushed by Guado Guardians like when Seymour was first defeated. After escaping the Guado the temple can be revisited. ''Final Fantasy X-2'' Chapter Five Secure the Agency! :''Note: This is not a compulsory mission, thus is not required to complete the game.'' Rout the fiends that have attacked the Travel Agency! There's no time to heal between battles, so you'll just have to withstand them all! *'Objective': Win six consecutive battles. *'Unlock': Becomes available at the beginning of Chapter 3. *'Reward': Pride of the Sword Garment Grid, Berserker dressphere, an Al Bhed Primer. Episode Complete If the player took O'aka onboard the Celsius and paid off his debt before the Chapter 3 mission in Lake Macalania, they can gain an optional Episode Complete in Lake Macalania and witness O'aka and Wantz at the travel agency. This Episode Complete is optional and not a replacement for the main one, and does not affect the attainment of Mascot dressphere. Shops ''Final Fantasy X'' Lake Macalania O'aka - Agency Front ''Note: The answer the player gave O'aka in Macalania Woods affects these prices. If the player chose 'Too pricey', O'aka will cut the price of both equipment and items by 25%. If the player chose 'Just right', the prices remain the same. If the player chose 'Too cheap', or did not talk, with him, O'aka will increase the price of both equipment and items by 25%. |valign="top"| |} Rin's Travel Agency (before airship) |valign="top"| |} Rin's Travel Agency (after airship) |valign="top"| |} Macalania Temple O'aka - Hall Appears after viewing Jyscal's Sphere in the Nuns' Chamber. ''Note: The answer the player gave O'aka in Macalania Woods, also affects these prices. If the player chose 'Too pricey', O'aka will reduce the price of both equipment and items by 25%. If the player chose 'Just right', the prices remain the same. If the player chose 'Too cheap' or not talked with him, O'aka will increase the price of both equipment and items by 25%. |valign="top"| |} O'aka - Road ''Note: The answer the player gave O'aka in Macalania Woods, also affects these prices. If the player chose 'Too pricey', O'aka will reduce the price of both equipment and items by 25%. If the player chose 'Just right', the prices remain the same. If the player chose 'Too cheap' or not talked with him, O'aka will increase the price of both equipment and items by 25%. ''Final Fantasy X-2'' Travel Agency (Al Bhed) This shop is only available before O'aka and Wantz take over the Travel Agency. |valign="top"| Travel Agency (O'aka) This shop is only available after an obtaining an Episode Complete at the Travel Agency during Chapter 5. |} Treasures ''Final Fantasy X'' Lake Macalania= *Al Bhed Primer vol. XVI *Mega-Potion *Lv. 1 Key Sphere *4000 gil (Agency Front, after defeating Crawler) |-|Macalania Temple= *400 gil (from Al Bhed woman) *Shell Targe (from Tromell) *5000 gil *X-Potion x2 *Phoenix Down x3 *Ether (from man in brown, Monks' Chamber) *Elixir (from man in purple, Monks' Chamber) *Remedy x2 *Hi-Potion x2 (from woman in yellow, Nuns' Chamber) *Luck Sphere (from Cloister of Trials) ;After gaining airship and completing mandatory visit to Bevelle *Magic Sphere (from Chamber of the Fayth) *Magic Def Sphere (from Chamber of the Fayth) *Accuracy Sphere (from Chamber of the Fayth) |-|Lake Bottom= *Lv. 2 Key Sphere (talk to Rikku, after defeating Wendigo) *Avenger (talk to Rikku, after defeating Wendigo) ''Final Fantasy X-2'' Chapter 1= *Hi-Potion *Megalixir (from Al Bhed man, must turn O'aka over) |-|Chapter 2= *Hi-Potion x2 |-|Chapter 3= *X-Potion |-|Chapter 5= *Elixir Enemy Formations ''Final Fantasy X'' Lake Macalania= *Crawler, Negator (Boss) *Wendigo, Guado Guardian x2 (Boss) ;Agency Front *Snow Wolf x2, Ice Flan *Evil Eye, Ice Flan, Snow Wolf *Snow Wolf, Ice Flan, Mafdet ;Crevasse *Evil Eye, Snow Wolf, Ice Flan *Mafdet, Snow Wolf, Ice Flan *Mafdet, Evil Eye x2 |-|Macalania Temple= ;Road (first visit) Available after viewing Jyscal's Sphere in the Nuns' Chamber. Not available after defeating Wendigo. *Snow Wolf, Ice Flan, Evil Eye *Snow Wolf, Ice Flan, Mafdet *Evil Eye x2, Mafdet ;Antechamber *Seymour, Guado Guardian x2, Anima (Boss) ;Road (during escapes) Occurs during both escapes (after defeating Seymour as well as Dark Shiva). If Dark Shiva is defeated without obtaining the airship or after the obligatory visit to Bevelle, the random encounters will continue to occur. *Guado Guardian: Snow Wolf, Mafdet *Guado Guardian: Evil Eye x2 *Guado Guardian: Ice Flan, Mafdet ;Road (after defeating Seymour Natus) *Dark Shiva (Boss) (International, PAL and HD Remaster versions only) ''Final Fantasy X-2'' Chapter 1= *Sallet x3 *White Elemental, Red Elemental, Sallet *White Elemental, Red Elemental *White Elemental, Sallet *White Elemental, Red Elemental x2 |-|Chapter 2= *White Elemental, Red Elemental x2 *Sallet, Barbuta *White Elemental, Red Elemental *White Elemental, Red Elemental, Sallet *Red Elemental, Sallet x2 |-|Chapter 3= *Rhyos, Vertigo (during mission) *Barbuta x3 (during mission) *Barbuta, Flan Blanco (during mission) *Blue Elemental *Flan Blanco x2, Watcher-S *Flan Blanco x2 *Barbuta x2 *Barbuta, Flan Blanco, Watcher-S *Barbuta, Watcher-R *Barbuta *Barbuta, Flan Blanco *Barbuta x2, Watcher-A |-|Chapter 5= *Barbuta, Flan Blanco *Barbuta x3 *Flan Blanco x2, Blue Elemental *Barbuta, Flan Blanco, Blue Elemental, Watcher-A *Barbuta, Blue Elemental *Barbuta, Blue Elemental, Watcher-S *Flan Blanco x2, Blue Elemental, Watcher-A *Barbuta, Flan Blanco, Blue Elemental *Barbuta x3, Watcher-S Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Macalania Temple Macalania Lake Musical themes In ''Final Fantasy X, "Phantoms" plays in the Lake Macalania areas until the temple. "The Void" plays when Rikku reveals she's Al Bhed. "The Temple Player" plays when the party first enters the temple. "Out of the Frying Pan" plays after the discovery of Jyscal's sphere. "Seymour's Ambition" plays when Seymour reveals his true intentions and during the trials following his defeat. "Hymn of the Fayth - Shiva" plays in the Chamber of the Fayth and under the lake. "Pursuit" plays when the party is chased from the temple. In Final Fantasy X-2, the theme "Macalania Woods" plays at the lake. Gallery Trivia *In Final Fantasy X, when Tidus mispronounces Macalania Temple's name in Guadosalam in the English version he calls it "Macarena Temple" in the reference of the popular song by Los Del Rio, "Macarena". In the Japanese version he instead calls it "Malacania Temple".http://legendsoflocalization.com/does-japanese-final-fantasy-x-feature-the-macarena/ *0-slotted Longsword for Tidus is a missable weapon. It becomes lost after visiting Macalania Temple. References Category:Lakes Category:Final Fantasy X Locations Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Locations